


Undyne Finds out where Sans get's his humor From

by ChibiGirl92



Series: Families of the Underground [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Short little ficlet, Adopted Skelebros, Adopted mom, It's in the Same "AU" as my Dadster fic, Papyrus is a naive Precious baby and doesn't know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiGirl92/pseuds/ChibiGirl92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus decides to introduce Undyne to someone important to him, much to his expense not long after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"..." Slack jawed and eyes wide, Undyne stared in complete shock at the sight before her.  How else WAS Undyne supposed to react? Papyrus was standing there so proud as the Jellyfish monster waved at her with a friendly smile. Sans stood there with his hands in his pockets, very casual as usual. The four stood there in complete silence before Undyne finally DID speak up.

"And you... Said this was your-

"MOTHER, CORRECT!" she was not what Undyne expected for sure, with how Papyrus talked about her and how she had been raising him and Sans since they were babybones, she was wondering how the hell the two weren't a hybrid of some kind. The Jellyfish woman offered a friendly hand to her.

"I'm Jellian" she had a gentle enough voice, made Undyne wonder who the hell taught Papyrus to be so loud.

"Undyne" there was that smile again. The older monster turned to the two brothers, directing her stare at Papyrus more than Sans.

"So this is who is giving you cooking lessons?"

"YES MOTHER, SHE HAS SHOWN ME THE ART OF PUMMELING TOMATOES INTO A FINE SPAGHETTI SAUCE!" Jellian gave a sheepish giggle at just how enthusiastic the tall Skeleton sounded.

"guess you could say they didn't stew it coming" Jellian let out a laugh at Sans' pun as Undyne and Papyrus groaned, or screamed in the latter's case.

"That is quite a jam for them isn't it?" Jellian giggled out, making Undyne sputter in shock, oh God.

"MOTHER PLEASE" Papyrus' wailing just made the two all the more amused.

"You never did have a taste for my jokes did you Papy?" His screaming only made Undyne realize one thing.

Sans got his shitty pun humor from their mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: This Story will no longer make much sense in regards to what is currently going on in "How Gaster became Dadster", if anything this was merely just for fun.


	2. Jellian and her Not Jellyton Sons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Picture of Jellian and the boys when they were little.

A picture of Jellian and her Skelesons, Clearly not Jellytons

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing I wanted to write for the hell of it, I currently do not have my Dadster fic on hand to do chapter two, so I thought you all would enjoy this.  
> Jellian WILL appear in that fiction a little later too, hope you guys like what you saw with her so far.


End file.
